Entre las alas de un dragón
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: [El dragón y la princesa AU]. La princesa se dejó caer sobre la piel escarlata de su dragón, observando aterrada sus graves heridas hasta que sus garras se convirtieron en manos y sus alas se plegaron en su espalda. Y entonces la princesa lloró y grito de agonía por su bestia; ella nunca deseó ser salvada.


**N/A:** Vamos a llorar un rato c:

* * *

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto de Junio-Julio: "Infelices por siempre" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Tanto la idea original, como la imagen de portada, pertenecen a Phantom Bones (Busquen su magnífico arte en Tumblr).

* * *

 **Palabras:** 877.

 **Rated:** T.

 **Pairing:** Nalu. Natsu x Lucy.

* * *

.

 **Entre las alas de un dragón**

.

.

Lo primero que escucharon, fueron los pasos acompasados de los soldados en el horizonte. Uno, dos, uno, dos; en perfecta sincronía avanzaban a su muerte, comandados por el más valiente y poderoso de los príncipes lejanos.

Los ojos verdes y brillantes del reptil se abrieron de golpe, escapando del sueño largo y profundo que lo tenía cautivo. Se escuchó un leve _crank_ cuando los huesos de su espalda se deformaron para liberar el inicio de sus alas rojas, que continuaron emergiendo con lentitud y dificultad arrasando con la gruesa piel de la que comenzaban a brotar escamas escarlatas filosas, el puente de su nariz se ensanchó, su sentido del olfato mejoró y la distancia entre su cara y el suelo se amplió de golpe mientras crecía; mientras se volvía un gigante dragón rojo.

La princesa rubia salió de su habitación arrastrando su largo vestido blanco por los pasillos hasta llegar a él, y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes que se levantara en vuelo y atravesara las enormes puertas de la torre en la que se encontraba cautiva. Ella sabía que podía permanecer tranquila, esperando su regreso.

Los soldados atravesaron los campos llenos de espinas, quedándose algunos en el camino con heridas tan grandes y dolorosas, que teñían de rojo el lugar por el que pasaban; los pocos que faltaron se adentraron en los pantanos llenos de animales feroces y plagas. El príncipe guio a los sobrevivientes por el gran camino de piedra, hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio que albergaba a su querida princesa.

Blandió su espada en cuando el rojo y feroz dragón apareció. Un movimiento de alas lo dejó estático mientras sus soldados disparaban flechas y estas se rompían antes de llegar al animal, el valeroso príncipe gritó órdenes a varios decibeles, las bolas de fuego comenzaron a volar y el reptil las esquivó de un solo movimiento, como si de una delicada bailarina se tratara.

¿Cuántos príncipes habían ya fallado y perecido ante él? El tesoro guardado en la torre le pertenecía, y él cuidaría de su botín mientras viviera.

El fuego que lanzó, consumió la carne de los soldados, que agitados y gritando en agonía, regresaban al pantano para morir devorados. Con sus garras rebanó la piel de otros cuantos, dejando a las vísceras de sus adversarios volar al igual que los pájaros que tanto le seguían.

Cuando por fin fue el turno del príncipe, le mostró los afilados dientes y avanzó lentamente hasta él, levantando la cabeza con superioridad y agitando su cola de serpiente con amenaza.

Titubeante, el príncipe levantó su espada y se preparó para embestir contra la bestia, que ahora se cernía frente a él en todo su esplendor. Movió su afilada espada y arremetió de un tajo contra el pecho caliente del dragón, pero su legendaria espada se rompió en miles de pedazos, creando una lluvia ligera de miles de cristales que se esparcieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Cayó hacia atrás mientras el aliento sorprendentemente no pútrido del animal se colaba por entre su cabello, y casi se dio por vencido.

Oh, qué gran bendición de los dioses haber entrenado bien a sus soldados, que leales a su majestad, brincaron con picas afiladas hacia la bestia y lograron perforar su piel de escamas. Un rugido de dolor se escuchó por todo el palacio; después la tierra a sus pies se movió cuando el dragón brincó hacia sus hombres y de una mordida desesperada, arrancó sus torsos y cabezas.

El príncipe se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y sangre cayendo sobre su traje real, y empuñando una lanza, atacó a la bestia por atrás y atravesó su carne caliente por la espalda. Otro fuerte gruñido llenó el valle del palacio y después hubo silencio.

Silencio sepulcral que se colaba entre las grietas como un espeso petróleo.

Las alas del dragón de repente despertaron y se levantó con pesadez mientras de su herida manaba una cantidad exagerada de líquido rojo, que manchó el suelo donde pertenecía y luego mientras se levantaba en el aire, bañó a los pocos hombres vivos que quedaban.

Lo observaron batir sus alas con desesperación hasta la torre de la princesa, dejándoles un camino marcado por sangre brillante.

El príncipe celebró su victoria con sus hombres y luego se adentró a buscar a su princesa confinada en la más alta torre.

Cuando llegó, no se encontró a la princesa dormida, esperando por su suave y cálido beso, sino apoyada sobre el enorme dragón que yacía muerto ante ella; y así permanecieron todos callados mientras el tamaño del dragón se reducía con el tiempo, hasta que sus dientes no fueron más enormes, sus garras regresaron a ser manos y sus enormes alas se plegaron en su espalda.

La herida de su espalda chorreó entre el blanco y puro color del vestido de la princesa rubia, quién sostenía al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos. Los soldados y el príncipe fueron testigo del adiós de aquellas dos criaturas en completo silencio, y sólo después de una pequeña sonrisa, y que al fin se cerraran los ojos del dragón, comprendieron lo que sucedía.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y entonces la princesa lloró y grito de agonía por su bestia; ella nunca deseó ser salvada.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Pueden creer que es un Nalu angst? Nunca creí hacer uno, pero bueno, no me inspiro más que con ellos OnO.**

 **Por favor, ¿Un review? n.n**


End file.
